The Runaway Plan
by Sakuchii
Summary: In order to escape the forced marriage, Ayaka travels back in time to where Kanon is. Yet, she doesn't know that her runaway only makes things worse. What will happen when her future husband comes to take her back? KanonxOC & and other pairings.
1. Going To The Past?

Sakuchii: Yai, it's finally here! The Future fic I've been talking about. XP

Aiko: Not gonna say anything (sigh)

Yukiko: Me neither...

Kanon: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it. She only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Plan One: Going To The Past?<strong>  
><em>~ And Just How Many Yeas? ~<em>

"You called me?" a young girl with fire red hair tied up on a yellow ribbon and amber colored eyes shyly opened the door to her father room and walked in. As she saw her father turning to her, she closed the door so that she and he were the only ones in the room.

"Oh, Ayaka you came." the girls father, a man with black hair and blue colored eyes smiled at his daughter who was standing before him. He crossed his fingers and finally spoke, "Now that you're finally 13 years old, I have decided that you will marry the Matsuki family's eldest son." he told to his daughter with the most sweetest voice that he had.

Ayaka's eyes widened in shock. She had heard rumors from the maids that one day she will be marrying Matsuki family's son, Arashi, but she had never thought that those rumors were for real. The girls face darkened and she turned to her father with angered eyes. "But dad, I don't even know him that well! How can you make me to marry a person whom I don't even love?" the girl rebelled against her father.

"Ayaka, no! It has been decided from your birth that you will be marrying Arashi and I wont change my mind on it." the older man said, staying on his opinion and the girl knew that she wouldn't be able to win against him. The man then closed his eyes and smiled, "You have to understand that this is for the best, you as my daughter should have a man who is from a weathly family so that one day he will be as great as I am right now." Ayaka's father tried to comfort his daughter, but he didn't know that he only made the things even worse.

Ayaka felt tears falling from her eyes. She had just met the person whom she loved, and now her father was telling her to stop these feelings so that she could marry a boy from noble family? It was supposed to be for her own good? This man really didn't care about anything other than money. "If..." Ayaka started quietly while gathering her daring to rebel against her father.

"If mum was still her, she would have allowed me to be with the person I love." the fire red haired girl said, and gulped then loudly. She knew what was coming next since she had just went against his father words and also she had mention her late mother. Ayaka knew very well that her father didn't like when she mentioned her when they were talking. The older man stood up from his seat and walked to Ayaka. Then he hit the girl on her cheek.

"Don't YOU DARE to mention that woman in my house! She was nothing more than a slut and a complete idiot and if you won't be married into a good family you will end up being just like her." the man yelled angrily while Ayaka covered her red cheek and tried to hold up her teary eyes because the pain was deathly. That man wasn't really holding up when his late wife was mentioned.

"Now, go! I do not wish to see until dinner time." the jet black haired man sighed and then walked back to his seat. Ayaka was standing there silent for the whole time and her breathing was shivering. When the man glanced at her angrily she immediately bowed while excusing herself and then left the room. As she closed the door behind her the girl sighed loudly and slided down the door.

The tears that she had been holding all this time finally started to run on her cheeks. Really, she didn't know this man anymore. After her mothers death four years ago he had turned from a sweet and kind father into a money wanting beast. This man didn't care about anything else than money and even Ayaka was nothing more than a money getting object for him.

The fire red haired girl sighed and started to walk towards her room. On her way there, where she had to walk trough the whole building and then go up to the third floor and then walk till the middle way of the corridor the girl met a lot of maids who bowed to her and Ayaka nodded her head lightly while smiling at everyone. She kept of her smiling face, even thought she really wanted to cry at the moment.

When Ayaka was walking up the stairs she heard a two female voices laughing in the third floor. When she was in the middle of the getting, she saw a teal haired girl whose hair was tied up on a high ponytail that curled into her left shoulder. This girl eyes were smoky black colored. The other girl had dark purple hair and cerulean blue eyes. She was wearing dark purple colored front butterfly bow colored kimono and was holding orchid colored Aya folding fan.

The girls stopped laughing when they saw Ayaka coming and turned to greeted the fire red haired girl, "Good day, Ayaka-sama." the girls greeted her and bowed. Ayaka smiled and lightly nodded her head, "Good day, Lumi and Hitori." she answered to them with a smiling face. The girls got up and were about let Ayaka pass them, but then Hitori's eyes widened as she saw the red swallow on Ayaka's cheek.

"What is this?" she asked while reaching towards the red haired girls cheek. Ayaka took few steps back and covered her cheek with her hand. "It's nothing, really." she tried to convince her friends but they didn't believe her so easilly. They knew that when ever she would say that nothing was wrong, there definitely was something wrong with her. Lumi's eyes glazed and her face suddenly darkened.

"It was him, wasn't it? I can't believe that that beast is actually your father." the teal haired girl yelled in frustration. She wasn't angry at Ayaka since the girl hadn't do anything, but she really hated Ayaka's father who had completely lost his mind. Then Lumi hugged the fire red haired girl and placed her hand on the other girls cheek. She then closed her eyes and slowly started to sing, _Masshiro ni furitsumoru hikari ga asu o miseta kioku ano hi no mama de._

When the girl stopped, Lumi smiled and Ayaka placed her hand on her cheek. It wasn't swallowed anymore and the was no pain coming from it. Ayaka smiled gently and turned to the teal haired girl, "Thanks," she said and Lumi smirked while placing her hands on her hips.

"So what did your father want with you?" Hitori asked out of nowhere and both Ayaka and Lumi turned to her. The girl had light crimson on her cheeks since she was really shy and rather wouldn't speak. Ayaka sighed and slided her hand trough her hair. "He told me that now that I'm finally thirteen, he's going make me marry Arashi-kun. He did mention something about agreed marriage, but I don't believe his words."

Hitomis and Lumis eyes widened in shock and their jaws dropped down as they heard the red haired girls words. They had never thought that something like this would happen. "You're not going to agree on it, right? I mean who wants to marry that arrogant and selfish person?" Lumi asked and Hitori kept nodding her head as an agreement to the former girls words.

Ayaka smirked, "Of course not, I'm going to runaway and I need your assistance on this one." Ayaka said and the other girls glanced at each other with widened eyes. What was this girl planning on doing? "Fine with me," Lumi then said and Hitori nodded her head, "So where are you going?" the latter girl asked. They could swear that they saw a light crimson appearing on Ayaka's cheeks after Hitoris question, but then the girl coughed.

"To where _he_ is," the fire red haired girl said while winking her eye and the other girls turned to each other while their jaws dropped down. This girl, she could be serious about this.

"YOU'RE GOING TO THE PAST?"

**~ Somewhere Else ~**

A dark figure opened the door to a secret laboratory room and walked in while closing the door behind him. He then put on his white jacket and walked into middle of the room. In there was a big capsule with a sleeping girl on it. Her eyes were closed and she was sleeping in a green colored water. The person stared at the girl, who had indigo blue colored hair and smirked.

"Soon my dear she will awaken, and we can finally be together."

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: And that's it for the plan one, now for the application form! ~<p>

Yukiko: Just one info. If you fill up this form, you will make a contract with Sakuchii and there's one rule with this, you will have to keep reviewn on the story (not asking for every single chapter...) or Sakuchii will delete your OC from the story. This is all because she doesn't want to end up with loads of OC's and then only few of you who gave the OC's are actually reading and reviewing this story. I hope that you can accept this offer :) (bows)

Aiko: Okay and then little more info. From the Future time that Kanon comes from Sakuchii is accepting 8 Oc's (2 managers and 6 players). The amount of OC's from the past in limitless atleast for now. Also those who have already PM me about their OC's (Ichigo daisuki de, Yume no Uta and Shizuka Amaterasu) please fill up this form too.

**APPLICATION FORM DELETED - NO MORE OC'S ACCEPTED**

Sakuchii: That's it for now and hope that we will get many new friends:) I won't be updating this story till next year, so see you all then. (Or just maybe it comes around even earlier ;D)


	2. The Girl From The Future

Sakuchii: I guess I completed this chapter before 2012, huh?

Aiko: Not appearing in this chapter (depressed)

Yukiko: Me neither (sad)

Ayaka: I am! (smiles) And also, Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it. She only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Kanon: Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Plan Two: The Girl From The Future<strong>  
><em>~ And She Is... Who?<em>

The sun was shining brightly on top of the Inazuma town and two girls were hurriedly running towards to Raimon schools football club. One of them had long wavy black hair tied with a red ribbon and she had brown eyes. The other girl had dark brown wavy hair which was slightly curled at the ends and the same colored eyes. The girls were patting hard as they ran.

"Gosh, I can't believe that we're late again, Junko-chan," Azumi Haruka, the girl with black hair said as she glanced at the younger girl, Endou Junko the younger sister of Endou Mamoru, who rolled her eyes while trying keep up with Haruka. It was always so annoying and tiring to be the member of student council and soccer club. Neither of them wanted to be in it, but for some reason their whole class had voted for them.

All of sudden Junko saw an unfamiliar figure leaning to one of the trees in the school yard and she stopped. "What is it?" Haruka asked and Junko pointed at a girl with a fire red hair tied up on a yellow ribbon sleeping peacefully. The girls glanced at each other while raising their eyebrows and slowly got closer to the girl. When the girl got closer to the sleeping one, they noticed that her clothing was rather strange.

The girl had a blue and black colored earpiece in her left ear and she was wearing flashy and expensive looking dress. It was red colored ending little above her knees and with ribbon tied around her waist and the dress was one-piece together with a long sleeved blouse shirt. The girl also had black colored stockings and reddish doll shoes. Truly this girl was like a ojou-sama.

Junko and Haruka glanced at each other with widened eyes and then turned back to the girl who made sudden move when she heard noises around her. The fire red haired girl opened her eyes sleepy eyes and rubbed them while yawning. "You okay?" Junko asked and the girl looked up to her as if she had only noticed them. When Junkos dark brown eyes met up with the girls amber colored eyes, they widened in shock. _'This girl... she couldn't be?' _she thought while staring at the fire red haired girl.

"Ah, I'm just fine thanks," the fire red haired girl smiled while standing up and wiped out the dust from her clothes. Then she turned to Haruka and Junko, "Say..." she started little shyly and the girls turned to her. "Can you tell me, just what year is this?" her question made Harukas and Junkos jaws to drop but while glanced at each other. Then Haruka pulled herself together and answered, "It's 2011. Why do you ask?" she wondered, but never got her answer.

The fire red haired girl with earpiece stared at them with shining eyes and smiled widely, "YES, I FINALLY MADE IT!" she celebrated while shouting and the other girls sweat dropped. Her personality didn't really match with those expensive looking clothes of her. She didn't act like a ojou-sama at all.

"Oi, Azumi, Endou-chan. Are you two coming?" they all suddenly heard a voice calling and when the trio turned, they saw a happy looking girl waving her hand. The girl had shoulder length, straight black hair tied in a pony tail with peek-a-boo bangs. (A/N: Just imagine Kazemaru.. Ok? =3=) Her eyes were dark green colored.

"Zoe," Haruka said little surprised and then her face turned all pale. She turned to Junko who also was all pale and was laughing desperately. "Oh SHIT... The practice match... it's starting!" Junko yelled so loud that everyone turned to her with widened eyes and Haruka facepalmed. Junko took the full speed ahead and ran to the soccer field where the other team was, while leaving Haruka and Zoe, fully known as Terada Kazoe together with the strange fire red haired girl.

"That's our Junko-chan," Kazoe laughed while walking to Haruka who also was her classmate. She then glanced at the unfamiliar girl with flashy looking clothes and turned to Haruka while making the _"Who is that girl?"_ expression. Haruka answered to her with, _"Like the hell I would know!"_ expression. Then they both turned again to the girl who was now looking around the places. She noticed that the girls were staring at her and stopped, while opening her mouth to speak.

"You're from the soccer club?" she asked and when the other girls nodded their heads, her eyes started shining brightly and then she spoke again, "Mind if I come with you?" she asked. Haruka and Kazoe glanced at each other, but then they nodded. After all they had no reasons to say no to her. The other girl laughed happily and followed the girls as they took her to the rest of the team.

Meanwhile Junko was already approaching the soccer field of Raimon Jr. High, "Sorry that I'm late!" she yelled before greeting everyone. Everyone turned to her and told her that it was nothing, "We're just warming up," Endou smiled happily at his younger sister and Junko felt herself relieved. Then she glanced at everyone on the team and nodded. Now they only needed to decide the members of who will go.

"I guess I can go since it's only a practice match," Junko suggested. Since girls weren't allowed to participate in official match, this was the only chance for her to be able to play against boys football team. Everyone agreed with her and then another voice spoke, "Mind if I go?" Endou Kanon asked and everyone turned to him. Junkos eyes widened a little as she stared at the boy. She wasn't still getting used that he was here... her great-grandnephew.

They had first met him during the FF finals and then the boy had stayed there to help them with the Aliea Gakuen and FFI. Now that the FFI was over he had decided to finally go back to the future, but he first wanted to play in this practice match before going. The others agreed with him, and so the practice match could finally start. It was Endou's team vs. Kanon's team and Junko had ended up being the goalkeeper of Kanon's team.

"Ikuze!" Kanon and Endou yelled at the same time as they heard the whistle and the match started. It was a really fierce match as both of the sides were equally strong. Neither of them wanted to lose this, even if this was a practice match. And yet, everyone really enjoyed the match.

The match was in the halfway then Kazoe, Haruka and the fire red haired girl arrived to the soccer field. "I guess that they have started already," Haruka smiled when they saw the members of the soccer club running in the field. Then they heard the whistle of half time and everyone got back to the bench to drink some water and think about tactics. The fire red haired scanned trough the figures in the field and when she saw a familiar person in there she smiled widely and ran to the field.

"Kanon-kun!" she yelled happily and everyone glanced at her with confused faces. Who was this weird person in dress running towards them? Moreover, how did she know Kanon? He was from the future so no one expect the Raimon team should know who he was. They all then turned to Kanon and noticed that his face was all pale and blue. Also he seemed to be sweating, but why?

Junko stared at the happily running girl and sighed, this person was one total airhead. This person... she gave the same aura as.._. her._ Junko closed her eyes and before her appeared a figure of a laughing indigo haired girl with amber colored eyes. Then she opened her eyes and looked at the fire red haired girl... Who was she? And why she seemed so similar to her, _'Aiko...'_ Junko thought, but then her eyes widened as she saw danger coming.

"Be careful!" she yelled but it was too late. The fire red haired girl, who was running towards Kanon, didn't notice the football before her and accidentally stepped on it. This made her to fall on her back and she hit her head on the ground while losing her consciousness.

**~ Meanwhile In The Future ~  
><strong>  
>"Master, you called for me?" a male around the age of 16 walked into the room and bowed deeply. He had dark gray eyes and his shoulder length blonde colored hair was tied up on a high ponytail. He was wearing long brown colored male suit with gray blouse under it and yellow tie around his neck and he also had brown and yellow earpiece on his left ear. Then he stood up and waited for the other person to give him his answer.<p>

"Ah, The Guardian... I was waiting for you." a man with black hair and blue eyes, maybe in the middle of his forties turned around to face the younger boy. He smirked creepily while crossing his fingers. "You have heard the bad news about my daughter Ayaka running away from home, right?" he asked and changed his position a little bit, while staring at the boy with his light blue eyes.

The Guardian nodded and spoke, "My deepest apologies that I let this happen. I will surely get her back." the blonde boy said that then raised his head while a smirk appeared on his face, "After all she's my fiancée." The Guardian, Matsuki Arashi, the heir of Matsuki family said.

The older male kept silent for a moment as a smile appeared on his face, "I'm happy that you know your place, Matsuki." he said and then raised his hand. As an answer to this a dark figure walked next to him. Arashi glanced at the girl with sky blue hair that was parted to two sides on her shoulders, and the ends were curling in. One of her honey colored eyes was covered by the right side of her bangs, while the left side bangs were pinned back by a hairpin. The covered eye of her was purple and it had the same kind of symbol that was on Baddaps forehead. On her left ear, she had dark blue and light blue colored earpiece.

"The girl is Sakuma Rie, The Sacced and captain of the Sea Rats. She will be accompanying you on this mission, while taking the place of Bappad." the male said while Arashi stared at the younger girl who was smirking at him with a cold glare. Why was this happening? Why was another person here? He gritted his teeth and squeezed his hands while his face darkened.

"Be sure to gather all the captains and tell them my message. If someone doesn't want to obey it, tell them that they team will have the same faith as The Ogre. Let this be a warning." the older man said and then waited for Arashis answer. The boy still had his head lowered as he tried to fight with his inner self. All of a sudden his eyes turned colorless and his squeezing softened.

Ries eyes glazed a little as she saw the older boy... He was surrounded by a strange aura, as if he wasn't the same boy from the earlier at all. Arashi then leaned on his one knee and lowered his head, "As you wish, Master." he said and then left the room while Rie followed him closely.

**~ Back To Past ~**

"Oi, oi.. is she okay?" a voice asked as the fire red haired girl squinted her eyes to see a group of strange people surrounding her while looking worried. She then rapidly stood up and searched for the one, familiar figure. When she finally found it, crimson appeared on her cheeks and she smiled widely, "Kanon-kun!" she yelled happily and wanted to hug the boy but he jumped up in startle and avoided her, making her to fall on the ground.

"Ite te te..." she covered her nose with her hand and glanced at Kanon with hurtful expression but the boy only smiled at her. "Is this the way to greet someone you haven't seen for a long time, Kanon-kun?" the girl then asked while patting the dust from her clothes as she stood up. Kanon glanced at her ignoring her question while asking, "What are you doing here?"

Everyone noticed that the air between the two of them was little heavy and they wanted to stop it before someone would get hurt. Endou glanced at the fire red haired girl with amber colored eyes and tilted his head. She seemed familiar, just like a certain happy-go-lucky airhead that her knew. But this girl... She still seemed so much different from her... as if she was from a rich family. Just like an ojou-sama.

"Are you..." Endou wanted to ask but got interrupted by another male voice, "Aiko?" that voice asked and everyone turned around. What they saw was three person, two males and one female standing at them with disbelieve in their faces. "What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be in China... What have you done to your hair? What the hell are you wearing?" the male with red hair and golden eyes kept asking non-stop while walking closer to them, followed by an icy blue haired male with teal colored eyes and a girl with brown hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Nagumo, Suzuno, Umi-san," Endou asked little surprised as he saw the ex-aliens and Sun garden kids before him. Haruka glanced at Kazoe with confused eyes, "Who are they... and who is Aiko?" she asked and Kazoe smiled. Haruka had joined Raimon team only after the FFI so she wasn't familiar with the other teams yet.

"Right, you don't know them." she said and then started explaining all about how they first met Haruya and others and how they met them again during the FFI. "And Aiko was our team member and manager during this time together with her sister Okazaki Yukiko. Sadly they had to move to China because of their fathers work." Kazoe then explained and added that Aiko was now dating Haruya while Yukiko was together with Midorikawa.

The fire red haired girl smirked as she stared at Haruya, "Sadly I'm no Aiko-sama," she said with sadistic tone and Haruya knew that it wasn't her. This girl gave a creepy aura that he had never felt from Aiko. "Ayaka!" Kanon yelled in anger and the girl got goosebumps trough her whole body. She then turned to the boy and apologized.

"If you're not Aiko," Haruya asked while wanting to continue but got interrupted by Junko, "Then who are you?" the dark brown haired girl asked. She was already getting shivers from knowing that Kanon was Endous great-grandson. This girl looked very much like the mix up of her best friend and her boyfriend... So she couldn't be, right? Junko hoped really much that her intuition was wrong.

The fire red haired girl polished her dress a little bit and then smiled at everyone.

"I'm Ayaka, Nagumo Ayaka... The heir of the Nagumo family."

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: Wow, and this was finished in one day?<p>

Aiko: WAIT! You never told that Ayaka was a NAGUMO! O.o

Sakuchii: Huh? I didn't... I thought that it was obvious...

Yukiko: No you didn't, and I guess it wasn't so obvious at all...

Ayaka: Anyway, Sakuchii is sorry for not making all the Oc's to appear. But they will appear soon! (Hopefully...)

Kanon: Also the next chapter can be updated only when all the Future Oc owners will reply to Sakuchii's... Since all of the Future OC's are going to appear in the next chapter!

Sakuchii+IE CAST: Bye and see you sometime soon!

~ deshii


	3. Trouble In The Future

Sakuchii: The next chapter is up!

Hitori: And Sakuchii is really sorry that it's coming week later than she had promised to some of you.

Ayaka: Better late than never...

Sakuchii: Eh? We're Aiko and Yuki-chii?

Kuuya: Taking a vacation in China?

Sakuchii: Right... That's just where I had told them to go...

Lumi: And also, Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it. She only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

Kanon: Enjoy The Chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Plan 3: Trouble In The Future <strong>  
><em>~ And The Heir Of Nagumo Family? ~ <em>

"What do you mean by... heir?" Junko mumbled out while staring at Ayaka with stunned expression. How could Haruya's family become so powerfull in just 3 generations. No.. it became in one... since her parents were the owners so it must be that her gradparents were the first owners of the company, or what ever that thing was. The fire red haired girl turned to her and smiled mysteriously. Junko didn't like that at all, since it reminded her of her bestfriend.

"WHY IN THE HELL THIS GIRL HAS THE SAME SURNAME AS ME?" Haruya shouted out loud in disbelieve and everyone turned to him. The boy's face was burning red from anger as he stared at Ayaka with the kind of expression that he was ready to kill the girl any time soon.

Ayaka wasn't surprised of Haruya's reaction at all. The girl just kept smiling happily while talking to the boy. "That's just the kind of reaction I was expecting from you, Haruya-dono. Nothing less to be expected from Aiko-hama's husband." Ayaka laughed happily and everyone turned to her with their jaws dropped. What in the world was she telling to them? What exactly she meant by her words?

"Hu-hu-HUSBAND!" Endou and Junko yelled in unision. The siblings stared at the girl from the future and then slowly turned their head to Kanon. When the boy noticed their stares he sweat dropped and quickly hid behind Ayaka. The girl glanced at him with raising her eyebrow but then a light crimson appeared on her cheeks.

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME JUST WHAT IS GOING ON! ?" Haruya yelled as he finally hit the roof. Everyone turned to him with surprised looks as they had never seen this boy acting like this. Junko thought that it had be because this was related to Aiko as well. "Okay, okay. No need to be so impatient Haruya-dono. I'll explain everything to you." Ayaka said, still remaining that cheerful smile on her face.

While staring at the fire red haired girl Umi noticed that Kanon was staring at Ayaka with miserable expression. The girls head tilted, just why was Kanon having such unhappy look when the girl next to him was smiling happily. What could be reason for their different behaviour?

"So as I was telling you, I'm Nagumo Ayaka the heir of Nagumo family. Okazaki - later Nagumo though - Aiko is my great-grand mother while you Nagumo Haruya are my great-grandfather." Ayaka explained and Haruya backed off in disbelieve. How could this be happening to him? Why he was meeting up with a who wasn't supposed to be born yet? Was the totally going crazy?

Junko stared at the red haired boy and sighed. Must be a great shock to meet your on descendant from the future, she thought as she turned to Kanon who had finally showed up from his hiding place and was now standing next to Ayaka. The two of them seemed to be close, but the way Kanon had behaved earlier... it seemed as if he didn't want to be with her. So in the end, what was their relationship?

Haruka and Kazoe kept whispering something for a while and then the latter girl took a step ahead. "Excuse me, Nagumo-san..." Kazoe tried to come up with something to say. "Ah, just call me Ayaka, please." Ayaka quickly said while bowing. She really felt more comfortable to be called by her first name. "Um... Ayaka-chan... Why did you come to the past?" Kazoe asked the question that was in everyones mind. Just why did this girl appear here at the time that Kanon was was already heading back.

Ayaka lowered her head as her face darkened but she recovered fast and put on her smiling face again. "I just wanted to see Kanon-kun," the fire-red haired girl lied and everyone knew it. By know most of them had realized that that smiling face of her was there to hid her true feelings and words. Umi once more glanced at the worried Kanon and finally understood just why he was acting like this. Though, she didn't know the reason for it.

Junko was staring at Ayaka with worried look. This girl, just like her indigo haired best friend, was hiding more than anyone would guess behind that smiling face of her. Even though Junko had been friends with Aiko for many years already, she still didn't know the whole truth about the girls past. Actually, she got to know new things about those twins every day... So just like everyone, she knew only the part of them that they wanted her to know. Junko sighed loudly, sometimes she really wondered if they really were so called "best friends"

"So I guess..."

"AYAKA-SAMA!" a sudden voice cut Ayaka's words. Everyone turned to where the shouth had come from and there they saw three person standing there. One of them, a female, had teal colored hair tied up on a high ponytail on the right side. The girl next to the first one had purple colored hair and she was wearing expencive looking kimono. The last person was a boy who had spiky reddish colored hair and yellowish eyes. Unlike the girls, he was wearing rather casual clothes.

The whole Raimon team stared at the three strangers with shocked looks. Who where these guys who appeared out of nowhere? And why on earth did they know Ayaka? Everyone turned their heads to the fire-red haired girl who was standing there speechless.

"Lumi, Hitori..." Ayaka whispered with stunned look and Kanon continued after her, "Aizawa-kun..." and the reddish haired male looked at him while smiling happily. "Wha- What are you guys doing here?" Ayaka then asked in complete disbelieve. Lumi and Hitori first glanced at each other and then they ran to the fire-red haired girl while crying.

"Ayaka-sama! This is bad! The whole team... our team... it has... because of you..." the cried while explaining and Ayaka had no clue just what the girls were talking about. She tried to calm them down and patted their heads.

"What do you mean? Has something happened?" Kanon wondered, but the girls were still in no condition to explain anything to him or Ayaka. Then Kuuya walked to them and greeted both Kanon and Ayaka. It was so nice to see the learders again.

"It's really great to see you two safe Kanon-dono, Ayaka-sama." he said while bowing and the couple glanced at each other with troubled looks. They really weren't found of formalities. Then Ayaka's expression suddenly got serious and her face darkened. "So Aizawa-san, what exactly has happened after my disappearance?" she asked. No one in the Raimon understood her words. What did she mean by disappearance?

It seemed that Kuuya did understood her and he glanced at the snobbing girl's on Ayaka's embrace and then his eyes met with Ayaka's amber colored ones. "Please let my explain everything to you, Ayaka-sama." Kuuya said while bowing and then took a deep breath.

**~ Few Days Ago, In The Future ~**  
><span>(AN: BUT NOT A FLASHBACK :D)

Sakuma Rie watched from the shadows as more and more captains and managers entered the meeting room. When it seemed that everyone was present, Arashi stepped forward and all the others turned to him.

"What in the world is going on, Guardian?" Kiyama Kukki, better as The Empress, a female with light grey hair and bloody red eyes turned to the older guy with fire burning on her eyes. Arashi first looked at everyone else and when his eyes met up with the Empress, he smirked.

"I guess... that most of you haven't heard the news yet, right?" Arashi said and everyone glanced at each other with confused faces. Exactly what was he talking about? When the confusion had finally calmed down a little, Arashi continued, "The reason why I called you all here, is because our Princess has ran away."

As everyone heard Arashi's words their eyes widened in shock and they all turned to him. How could this happen to team? First Kanon left with no warning and now even Ayaka. Their luck was really once of the worstest.

"What do we do now? How could Ayaka-sama betray us like this?" Mizuhara Yukie, The Priest and captain of the Blizzard Fall yelled in panic. Her brother, Mizuhara Yukio, The Knight and captain of the Freezing Ice took the hold of her hand and tried to calm down his sister. Then he apologized to everyone for her behaviors.

"No need to apologize, Knight. I can understand your sister feelings." Arashi said while closing his eyes. Then he turned to Yukie, "And to you Priest. Master has already called me for the mission. We're going to get Princess back." he smiled kindly at everyone. The others glanced at each other with worried looks. Somehow this seemed really fishy.

"So I'm going to go search for the Princess and I would like you to all to join me." he said. Rie, who was still standing in the shadows now walked next to the male. She turned to him and when her eye met up with his grey ones she noticed that they seemed all empy even though he was smiling. As the girl had assumed, there was definitely something wrong with this person.

The others waited for a moment and chatted for a while. They suggested of just what they were supposed to do and why should or should not they follow him. After a while they had all made up their minds. As they were almost all taking a step ahead they suddenly heard a rapid voice yelling.

"I REFUSE!" when they all turned towards the shouter they saw Aoi Yuki's manager Utsunomiya Lumi and Hotarubi's captain Ichiban Hitori staring at Arashi with serious eyes and darkened faces.

"Well, well, well now..." Arashi laughed and the girls hissed angrily after what the blonde male continued, "I knew tha someone from us had helped her to escape, but why on earth I hadn't though about the two closest person to our Princess, Main and Healer." he chuckled which made Lumi and Hitori even more angrier.

The others first stared at the laughing Guardian and then turned to Healer and Maid who both had dark aura surrounding them. They all knew very well that Lumi wasn't in good terms with Arashi, but to think that even Hitori would go up against her masters Guardian. That was something that no one had expected. So, what exactly had happened to make the girls so angry?

"And why do you think she ran away in the first place?" Hitori asked and then turned to Lumi who nodded, "It was to escape that forsed marriage with you!" the teal haired girl said while plasing her arms on her hips.

Everyone in the room gasped and Arashi's expression changed into a glare. "Wha- Wha- What do you mean by- by a forsed MARRIAGE?" Noble Yura, the manager of Wind's Path yelled in complete disbelieve. How could somethng like that be happening here? They all were still so young! Everyone questioned about the topic but stopped as they head Arashi speaking.

"It's true, even since Ayaka's birth we were promised to marry each other." he said and Rie felt as a knife was stabbed on her back. What was this feeling? Yet again Arashi seemed to be full of confidence, but it seemed as if everything inside him was empty.

"To think that something like this happens. And just when Ayaka-sama..." Kanashiimi Akumu, The Summoner and captain of Black Nightmare started, but stopped all of sudden as she saw everyone staring at her. Hitori shook her head and the girl decided not to continue anymore. Many unexpected things had already happened, so it was better not to tell anything about Princess personal feelings.

"So, what now?" Akimoto Akari, captain of Element Teen going by the nickname of The Element, asked. Everyone turned to her with troubled looks and the air was getting heaving. Arashi scanned trough the room, while meeting up with confused, scared, worried and angry expressions.

"I guess..." Lumi sighed while taking a step ahead. She walked next to Arashi and turned to face the others, "We have to make a decision. You can either follow Guardian with his search, or wait here with us till Ayaka comes back," she said. Even before she had ended her sentence Hitori had already walked next to her. The girls smiled at each other and then Hitori glanced at the blod haired male. "Since you know where to search for Ayaka-sama, I'm sure that you know where she is." she said and a smile appeared on Arashi's face.

"You're clever as always, Meido-san. Since you were the ones who helped Ayaka to escape you also must know that she's currently with Kanon." Arashi said and Lumi's eyes glazed. That fucking idiot! Just why he had to bring up Kanon into this conversation. Was he trying to get more commanders for himself or something?

"What? You mean Ayaka-sama is currently with that traitor?" Rellie Cendrillon The Trick, manager of Black and White team gasped. Really, their luck today was the worst ever. After hearing Rellie's words Lumi cursed the blonde male next to her. Of course had brought up Kanon to this topic, because he wanted more of them to join him. Kanon had been treated as a traitor ever since he went up against Masters words and travelled to the past to stop Baddap.

"Mo-o, this is boring. Let's get over with this fast." Rellie sighed and walked over to Arashi. After that the girl glanced at Lumi, "Gomen Healer, don't take this personally." she apologized and Lumi just shook her head. After all everyone had the right to choose what to do.

Akumu and Yura glanced at each other and nodded. Then the two girls walked to Lumi and Hitori. Tears formed on the teal haired girls eyes and she embraced her friend while crying. "Thank you, you two." she cried and the two girls smiled at each other. But their happiness was cut over, as Yukie spoke.

"I can't believe that you two didn't tell us about Ayaka-sama going to the past. Moreover where Endou-kun is." she said with darkened tone while calling Kanon by his surname. "Let's go Yuu-nii." she continued while turning to her brother.

Yukio turned his eyes to his younger sister and a light, unhappy smile appeared on his face,"Gomen Yue, but to tell the truth, I was never really found of Matsuki-san." Yukio said and Yukie's eyes widend in shock. Did this mean that he was going up against her? That they would be in oppositing sides, fighting each other? Yukie's glazed as she saw her brother laughing happily as the other girls thanked him. She then walked to Arashi with dark aura surrounding her.

As both Akari and Kukki joined Arashi's side only two persons were left, Justise Seekers captain Aldena "The Hermit" Chinami and Aizaka "The Crybaby" Waya. They both first looked at Arashi and then turned their eyes to Lumi. "Well I have no reasons to go up against Kanon-san, so..." Chinami said and walked to Lumi and Hitori. Everyone on Lumi's side welcomed her and they all laughed happily. After that, Lumi's eyes turned to the reddish eyed boy. His light brown hair which ends was mixed colors of pink and brown, was spiky and it looked as if he had bunny ears.

Since the count was currenly 7 to 7 and 14 teams out of 15 had already chosen their side, Waya choise would decide who was the stronger one.

The red eyed boy shook his head anxciously while trying to decide where to go. Tears started to form into the corner of his eyes and he was getting more and more desperated. Lumi's eyes softened and she pitied him. Even thoough they were classmates Waya was still such a crybaby and he hardly could make any decisions on his own. Ayaka had usually been helping him, but right now no one could do that. He needed to decide this on his own.

"Waya..." Lumi sighed while already heading towards the boy, but she received a great shock as he walked past her to Arashi. The teal haired girl turned around to him is disbelieve. "Why?" she asked and Waya avoided her glance.

"I'm sorry Usagi, but I... I want to get Hime back as soon as possible. After all... I love her." after ending his sentence Waya turned around to Arashi and the others. The blonde male gave Lumi a confident smirk. Then his team disappeared like a mist.

Tears started rolling by Lumi's cheeks as she fell on her knees. Hitori walked to the sobbing girl and embraced her. "Don't worry... Everything will surely be alright." the purple haired girl comforted her crying friend.

**~ Back To Past, Currently ~**

As Kuuya had stopped explaining Ayaka turned to Lumi with miserable expression. Her friend surely had been trough a lot, and all that because of her. Who would have thought that Waya would go up against her like that.

"I'm sorry you all, for getting you mixed up with my troubles." the fire-red haired girl apologized but Lumi and Hitori just shook their heads. "Don't mind it Ayaka-sama. After all, we're friends." Hitori smiled and a smile appeared on Ayaka's face. She embrased the two girls and thanked them both.

"Umm, I don't want to really disturbe you guys. But can you please explain just what is going on?" Endou asked as he together with the rest of the Raimon team walked to the teens from the future.

"Ah, sure." Ayaka smiled and then glanced at friends who all nodded. Then she continued, "As I was telling you guys... I'm the current heir of Nagumo family. Also this is my personal maid, Ichiban Hitori." the fire-red haired girl siad and the kimono wearing girl next to her bowed and greeted them. Everyone answered to her with a light nof. "And this is my closest supporter, Utsunomiya Lumi." Ayaka then continued while pointing at the teal haired girl. Ayaka reminded herself not to call Lumi a friend, since they weren't really friends. At the moment Ayaka had no one she could call a friend, not to mention about best friend.

"It's nice to meet you all," Lumi bowed and everyone in the Raimon was speechless. "Utsunomiya... Isn't that... my surname..." Toramaru mumbled in disbelieve and Ayaka turned to him with a smile. But of course it was his, after all Lumi was Toramaru's decetant.

"More of them are coming..." Junko whispered. She was so consertrated on scanning Ayaka, Kanon and Lumi that she, as well as everyone else, didn't sence at all as a person sneak up beihind her and then whispered something into her ears.

"Yes they are, and they won't stop coming until she shows her true power.." Junko heard a male voice speaking and rapidly turned around. What she saw was two blonds and one dark blue haired male smirking at her. "Wh- Who are you?" she yelled out loud and due that everyone turned to her.

As Junko backed off two steps to get away from the strangers, Ayaka took two steps towards them and her eyes were burning from anger. "What are you doing here, Matsuki Arashi?" she asked and Arashi showed her a kind smile. When Ayaka glanced at the two boys next to him, she found Arashi's teams two forwards standing next to their captain. Then, suddenly her eyes met up with a female ones, whom she hadn't seen earlier. She was wondering just who was this unknown girl, but it didn't last long as Arashi gave her the answer that she didn't want to hear at all.

"I'm here to take you back, Princess." Arashi smiled happily and Ayaka backed off while shaking her head desperately.

* * *

><p>Kuuya: "More of them are coming..." EPIC!<p>

Sakuchii: That's nothing to be laughing about...

Hitori: So yeah, in this chapter appeared those future OC's who have answered to my PM. That's why I'm really sorry** NaijiriTwinsAnimaniacs021 **as you haven't replied yet, you OC could be used.

Lumi: I see that Hitori is getting Yuki-sama's job...

Ayaka: I. SO. DON'T. WANT. TO. KNOW. JUST. WHAT. COMES. NEXT...

Sakuchii: See you guys again soon! ^^

Arashi: And review or be prepared to die.

Ayaka: ARASHII!

~ deshii


	4. Arashi's Challenge

Sakuchii: Finally! I'm updating this! XD

Ayaka: For some reason, you seem to say that every single time...?

Sakuchii: School...

Lumi: I think she went to another world already Ayaka-sama.

Ayaka: sigh...

Kanon: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it. She only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Plan Four: Arashi's Challenge<strong>  
><em>~ And Back To The Future? ~ <em>

Ayaka stared at Arashi with bold expression and after a long silence, she finally dared to speak, "And… if I refuse to come with you? What will you do?" the girl with fire red hair asked from the older boy. Arashi glanced at Ayaka while smirking and then slowly raised his hand to sweep it trough his ponytailed hair. After that the boy who was wearing a dark yellow suit with yellow necktie answered to the fire red haired girl.

"I'm going to take you by force," Arashi said while smiling kindly and Ayaka felt goosebumps all over her body. She really hated when he made that freaky smile. Rie, who was standing behind Arashi glanced at the boy and her eyes were emotionless. Once more, the boy showed her that expression… the one that showed so much hatred and arrogance, yet is it was sad and regretted something… Why did it seem as if this boy was suffering?

"That's not going to happen! I won't let you harm Ayaka-sama." Lumi got between Ayaka and the captain of Eternal Exit. She glared at Arashi with murderous aura and her eyes were burning from anger. Arashi's eyes widened at first, but then he smirked. He then reached towards Lumi while taking the hold of her jaw and gave a light kiss on her cheek.

"We'll see if you can do it…" he whispered into the girls' ear and Lumi backed off, being all embarrassed and confused. She turned to Arashi while covering the place he had just kissed with her hand and her face was burning red. "Ho- Ho-" the girl couldn't say a word and felled on her knees. Never in her life had she ever received such a shock.

Arashi glanced at Lumi who was sitting on the ground while covering her face and then his glance met up with Ayaka's and Kanon's. The boy closed his eyes and sighed, "As it seems that you not willing to come with me, then how about having a tournament… soccer tournament?" Arashi suggested and Ayaka couldn't believe what she had just heard. Was the boy planning to battle her… with soccer?

"Now that our teams are divided into two, it would make it only easier. I'm the leader of the teams that decided to follow me and you my Princess…" Arashi explained and then turned his head to Kanon while continuing, "and The Guardian… You two will take the responsibility for the teams that sided with The Healer."

Ayaka thought about it for a while and closed her eyes. As she was about to open her mouth to speak, she suddenly heard Kanon's voice speaking. "And… What's the prince? You're not planning this for fun… there's a deeper meaning with your games…" the boy asked and it made a smirk appear on Arashi's face.

"You're clever as always. If I win then I will immediately take Ayaka back to the future and I will marry her." the boy explained and then changed his position while his expression suddenly got more serious. "And if you guys will win, then I will break the marriage promise… and The Princess will be freed." Arashi said and then glanced at his two partners who just waited for him while not really saying anything. The two of them nodded and after that Arashi turned to Rie, who did the same as the boys.

"I…" Ayaka thought about her answer for a while and then raised her head while her eyes were shining with a pure resolution. She then took hold of Kanon's hand who at first turned around in startle but then sighed when seeing the girls determined expression. "We shall accept your offer." Kanon and Ayaka answered in union and a smirk appeared on Arashi's face.

"Then I shall be waiting for the results of the matches." he said and paused for a while, "The first match will be held tomorrow at this very field." he then continued and turned to Rie and the two boys. The male then snapped his fingers and the trio next to him suddenly disappeared. The blonde haired male once more turned to Ayaka and smiled kindly at the girl, "I will see you again, my Princess." he said and then disappeared too.

Ayaka felt her chest hurting and her cheeks burned hot. She had never felt like that around Arashi, but now for some reason her body was reacting. The girl never knew that he could actually pull out a sincere smile like that too. Usually the boy's smiles were all fake but this one… this one was a real one. Ayaka placed her hand on her chest and enjoyed the warm feeling in her chest.

She would have enjoyed it a little longer, but a sudden voice interrupted her. "What is going on here?" the teens from the future heard the members of Raimon asking in total confusion. Ayaka had completely forgotten that they were still in the past, and that they hadn't managed to explain anything to those people. The girl pulled herself together and took a step ahead.

"Please let me explain all this mess that I have created." the girl told. It took a while to everyone to get on their places so that they could hear Ayaka but when it was done, the girl started to explain everything from the very start. "I was always told that as the oldest and only daughter of Nagumo family I would one day have to marry the heir of the Matsuki family, that guy we met just earlier… but I always thought that it was only a rumor and never believed it…"

**~ Meanwhile In The Future ~**

"Wow, you were really awesome back there, or what do you think Riecchan?" Arashi heard his teammate and childhood friend, the forward of Eternal Exit, Aida Ruyo speaking while winking at Rie. The girl blushed at the boy who had short blond hair and seagreen eyes. She was confused because this was the first time that a boy was talking so casually with her.

"...Flirt..." another voice spoke and everyone turned to look at the male who had spiky navy blue hair and bloody red eyes. The boy was staring at them with 'what are you looking at' expression while his arms were crossed and he laid against the wall. A smirk appeared on Ruyo's face and he walked to the boy while wrapping his arm around the boys neck.

"Now looks whose speaking here, huh? You little silent one!" the blond boy joked while teasing the other boy, who didn't seem to mind it at all. It was more like, he didn't even bother to react. Rie's eyes widened a little and then she smiled happily. It was her first time witnessing such a great friendship between boys.

"The Scarred, Flirt and Silent..." Arashi suddenly spoke and Ruyo immediately stopped teasing the navy blue haired boy and they both turned to listen to what their captain had in his mind. Rie did the same and when Arashi was sure that everyone in the room were listening to him, the boy continued. "We need to prepare our teams for the tournament. As being the strongest ones, we will face that team in the last match. And you The Scarred, I leave the semifinals to you," Arashi told to everyone and then turned to look at Rie, who nodded her head while understanding.

"Then, whose going up first?" Ruyo questioned. Before Arashi could say anything, a female voice, which wasn't Rie's suddenly spoke, "Mind Guardian if my team goes first. I want to show Ayaka that she shouldn't play around with serious matters and other people feelings. She probably doesn't even understand just how worried we are about her," the manager of Black and White said as she entered the room and walked to Arashi.

The blond haired boy closed his gray colored eyes and took a deep breath. After opening them, Rie thought that she saw them being more like smoky black, than gray. Once more the boy showed that mysterious expression as if he wasn't being himself. She was really getting worried about him, what was going on? "I shall trust you to win the match. You won't let me down, right?" Arashi spoke with serious, yet adult like tone which made even Rellie and Arashi's best friends worried about him.

After a while of waiting, Rellie finally snapped out of it and spoke, "Of course Guardian. I shall not let you down." the girl said while lowering her head and bowing. Arashi smirked in happiness and when he blinked his eyes, the gray color came back and Rie felt that the dangerous aura that had been around the boy was gone too. "You may leave now," Arashi told to Rellie and the girl bowed and did as he had told.

When Rellie wasn't the room anymore, Arashi sighed deep and laid his head on his palm. He stood there like a frozen statue for a while and then finally raised his head, "I think that I should go too... I still have things that I have to do," the boy told and then left without even turning to Ruyo, Rie and the other boy. The trio was left there stunned while not sure what they should do next. They all glanced at each other and shrugged.

**~ Back To Past ~**

"...and due to that reason I decided to runaway to the past to meet up with Kanon. I'm sure that anyone of you girls would have done the same, because no one wants to get married to a guy you don't even like, am I wrong?" Ayaka had finally stopped her explanation. There was a moment of silence as no one knew what to say but it was broken by Azumi, "But he was kinda hot looking, right?" the girl stated while covering her face with her arms and everyone turned to look at her. Their jaw dropped down and Lumi rolled her eyes while sighing.

As Azumi noticed that she was being stared at, she immediately apologized to everyone and hid behind Kazoe, who was sitting next to her. The girl didn't notice at all that a certain person was looking at her with hurtful expression. "Don't let the appearance fool you, he may look like that, but there's a demon living inside that guy. He has no emotions at all..." Lumi warned everyone as she clearly remembered that incident from few years ago.

"So what are we going to do now? I mean, you accepted the request already, so we need to battle them anyway," Junko asked and then started explaining. When she was sure that Ayaka was listening to her the girl then continued, "But we can't do that with our current team. I won't say that we're not strong enough, but if we want to survive all the matches we need some back up," the dark brown haired girl explained and everyone agreed with her.

"I see that you guys do know what to do in pinch," Lumi said while smirking. All of a sudden, everyone heard Kanashiimi Yume speaking, "But who should we ask for back up? Is there someone who would actually come... after hearing that story?" the girl asked and everyone thought about if for while. They hadn't really thought about the fact that the one who would come would also know about Ayaka and the other kids from the future.

"... How about that Italian boy for example? I'm sure that he would come..." Miu suddenly suggested and everyone glanced at each other with happy smiles. They had completely forgot about the guys that they had fought during FF international. And of course their old team-mates from Inazuma Japan would also come gladly.

"And now only to gather them all here," Kazoe celebrated while jumping up and the air around the team suddenly brightened a lot. Ayaka smiled and when she saw Lumi staring at her, the girl nodded and opened her mouth to speak. "Then you gather everyone from the past here, and I will go to the future and ask for my most trustworthy commanders to join us too," Ayaka smiled and then blushed while glancing at Kanon, "Together with Kanon-kun of course!" the girl suddenly humped to hug Kanon, but the boy barely avoided her by stepping aside and Ayaka head-crashed on the ground. "Mo-o! You meanie!" the girl repelled and Kanon just kept silent as he put his hands into his pockets.

Lumi and Hitori told Ayaka that they wanted to come with her, but the girl refused them kindly, "The transporter cannot take more that 10 people at once, so the less come from here, the more we can transport here." the girl told kindly and Lumi shook her head while not wanting to part with the fire red haired girl. What if she wouldn't come back... What if something happened to her...

"Don't worry about me. You should help these people, and tell them more about our current situation..." Ayaka paused for a while and then continued, "I know that you can do. Together with Hitori and Kuuya-kun of course." Lumi felt her eyes watering and she hugged Ayaka, "Be sure to come back safe, Ayaka-sama" the teal haired girl prayed as Ayaka let go of her hands.

The girl then walked next to Kanon and then pressed a button that was on her earpiece. "Kurocchi!" she yelled and then little, smoky black colored box looking thing appeared and it floated in the air. "HAII, OHIMESAMA WHAT'S YOUR REQUEST THIS TIME?" a loud, happy-go-lucky sounding voice suddenly spoke from the box. Ayaka smiled and closed her eyes while speaking, "I wish to return back home, together with Kanon-kun"

"So you find what you were looking for," the voice sneered and the girl and Ayaka turned all red from embarrassment. "KUROKO!" the girl yelled all red, and the calmed down a little, "Hai, hai... So Home? Our destination is F1I 22OD 445F, time line PRESENT!" the voice spoke and all of a sudden the cube started to shine more brighter.

Kanon at Ayaka who smiled happily and then took a hold of the boy's hand. A light smile appeared on Kanon face as he closed his eyes. Soon the duo was gone. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" everyone from the past yelled at the same time and Lumi just showed her tongue to everyone while laughing happily.

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: Nothing more to say... see you guys sometime again! XD<p>

Ayaka: She's been laughing her ass off this whole day...

Lumi: People must think that she lost her mind...

Sakuchii: SHUT UP YOU TWO! XDD

Kanon: She's not even angry...

Sakuchii: Not you too Kanon...! XDD

~ deshii


	5. Get My Comrades

Sakuchii: OMG! I wrote this in one day!

Ayaka: Welcome back, you idiot!

Sakuchii: Ah, thank you! And readers sorry if there's any mistakes... I don't have the time to check them now... gotta go to sleep...

Lumi: She actually pulled in on one day, I'm amazed.

Kanon: Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it. She only owns her OC's and all the other OC's belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Plan Five: Get My<strong> **Commanders**  
><em>~ And Broken Kuroko ~ <em>

"Ah, were here!" Ayaka smiled happily when the couple had finally made it back to their present time. Kanon immediately let go of Ayaka's hand and looked away from the girl. "We should go look for them, your most trustworthy commanders," the boy mumbled while taking few steps ahead. Ayaka glanced at Kanon and then giggled the boy surely was shy around her.

The couple walked around the Raimon town, where Kuroko had left them and the atmosphere around them was getting awkward. Ayaka walked behind Kanon and glanced at the boy from time to time, "Nee Kanon-kun…" the girl whispered and when Kanon turned around she was about to continue but something interrupted her.

"AH! ENDOU-SAMA YOU'RE BACK!" the couple heard someone yelling in excitement and then a dark figure embraced Kanon from behind. The boy shouted from surprise and tried to get out of the persons hug. He didn't like when people came to close to him without a reason.

When the person finally let go, Kanon and Ayaka saw a person with long cobalt colored hair that was pinned up from sides and the ends curler inside, and azure colored eyes. She was wearing one-piece blue colored dress that ended little above her knees and while blouse.

The couple was taken aback with the sudden appearance of their friend. "Miki-kun?" Ayaka asked in surprise and the person standing before her fixed her glasses while glaring at the red-haired female. "It's Miki-chan!" she pouted hard and then turned to look at Kanon, "AH! Endou-sama I have missed you so much! I love you!" the person told to Kanon in the most straight forward way and jumped to Kanon. Ayaka was shocked even she didn't have the guts to tell Kanon her real feelings.

When Kanon saw the cobalt haired person flying towards him he took a step aside and the girl ended up hugging pole instead Kanon. The girl massaged her forehead which was now red and turned to Kanon while sulking, "Why did you avoid me? I'm only loyal to Endou-sama, you know that!" she cried while teardrops started to form into the corner of her eyes.

"I don't want to that from a person whose name means "loyal _man_". I don't see any manly in your figure, you perverted cross dresser," Kanon told while turning to look at the boy who was wearing dress and had grown his hair till his hips.

Miki Tadao giggled a little and then spoke, "I guess you're right. But that won't change my love for you, Endou-sama!" the boy then jumped to Kanon while making the boy to turn back to his real personality. The dark teal haired boy ran away from the cross dressing boy who kept chasing after him. Ayaka glared at the scenario and sighed. It was better to leave the love birds alone.

"Oi, Ayaka you're not going to help me with this pervert?" Kanon yelled in panic as he saw Ayaka walking away and leaving him alone with Tadao who still kept chasing after him. Ayaka stopped for a moment and turned to Kanon with sadistic smile which showed clearly that she was unhappy. "Oh, but why don't you spend little more time with your beloved "girlfriend" she seems to love you so much," the girl answered and then waved her hand while telling that she go to look for the others.

"Ayaka you Sadist! Aren't you the one who loves me the most?" the dark teal haired boy shouted but Ayaka didn't seem to mind it at all. Of course it was true that she loved him the most, and Kanon knew it too… But the boy didn't seem to answer her feelings. So this time Ayaka decided to tease the boy little and headed towards the Raimon school.

** - At Raimon -**

"It's been so long," Ayaka smiled happily as she saw the soccer field before her. It was the same in which the first generation of Raimon Eleven had played. In all those years, many things had changed and Raimon had started to lose it's position as the strongest school. But somehow, when Kanon had entered the school things had changed for the better.

Ayaka took a deep breath and enjoy the warm wind. When she opened her eyes, she saw two familiar figures playing on the field. The fire red haired girl rushed to them while waving her hand happily, "Gouenji! Shiatori!"

The two males turned around as they heard someone calling for their name and stopped their practice. "Ayaka-sama, what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be in the past looking for Endou?" Gouenji Masato asked when Ayaka met with the boys. Shiatori kept quiet but nodded his head. "Ah, I found him and we came back to get some backup…" Ayaka told and then explained the whole situation to Masato and Shiatori.

**~Meanwhile With Rie~**

Rie stared with her usual, serious expression as Ruyo kept joking around and teased Arashi while the older boy tried to concentrate on something. Those two seemed to be really close with each other. She was so caught up with Ruyo that she didn't notice dark figure walking next to her.

"You seem to be curious about something?" Rie suddenly heard a voice speaking and when she glanced away from Ruyo she saw the navy blue haired boy with bloody red eyes standing next to her. If she remembered right, his name was Aito something like that. Rie then turned back to Ruyo and Arashi.

"I just was wondering that you three seem to be really good friends…" she mumbled and Aito turned to look at her and then back to Arashi and Ruyo. "I wonder about that… we've been playing on the same team since elementary school and have always been together… but I have never thought of us as friends…" the boy answered while wondering just what was he telling. He had no clue anymore.

Rie smiled at the boy kindly, "I too used to have someone who I would call a friend… but then…" the girl spoke but stopped, tears started to flow from her eye and she dried them with her sleeve, "Ah… right… I don't remember what happened… I have no clue, since I lost my memories…" the girl cried while not being able to stop her tears.

Aito felt bad for the girl and he walked to her while burying her head on his chest so that the others would be able to see her crying. Rie let out all of her frustration and when Aito heard the girl finally calming down and sobbing he spoke, "You also seem to be interested in Aida, huh?" the boy questioned and Rie blushed lightly while turning to look at Ruyo. Aito showed her a sad face and then patted Rie's head, "I would suggest you not to get too close to him… otherwise you will be hurt," the boy told and then felt the room.

Rie looked at Aito going and was left there stunned. She didn't get what he meant by those words… But she would get their meaning soon enough.

**- Back to Raimon -**

"And that's why we're together here to gather 8 players," Ayaka ended her explanation to Masato and Shiatori. The boys glanced at each other wondering why she said "together" when Kanon was nowhere to be seen. "And where is Endou, wasn't he supposed to be with you?" Masato questioned and Ayaka's expression suddenly changed.

She bit her lip while trying to keep herself together, "Oh, he got suddenly all lovey-dovey with Miki-kun so I decided them to have some time alone." the fire red haired female told and laughed while eerie aura surrounded her. Masato and Shiatori realized that it was better for them not to say anything more. Things would get uglier it they said anything unnecessary.

"So I would like you guys to help me to gather them. Gouenji you go get the older Mizuhara and Shiatori you get Kanashimii. I shall deal with Suzuno and Noble myself." the fire red haired girl told and then explained where and when they should meet. When everything was clear, she headed towards Yura, who lived not far away from the school.

Just as Ayaka was about to ring the doorbell she suddenly heard Kanon's voice yelling for her. "Oi Ayaka wait for me!" the boy then ran to Ayaka while being all exhausted. Ayaka turned to him slowly while clearly glaring at the boy. "Why did you leave me alone with that pervert? You know that I cannot stand him."

Ayaka's face didn't flinch for a while, but then she grinned widely and Kanon knew that she was faking it, "Oh, but you seemed to be so lovey-dovey with him. I thought that you wanted to be alone with him." the girl faked it and Kanon glanced away from Ayaka while feeling himself defeated. This girl… She had so twisted personality… especially when it was about her crush.

"Moreover," the fire red haired girl suddenly spoke and Kanon turned to look at her, "Did you tell him to meet us later?" she asked and Kanon shook his head. Ayaka sighed and then pressed the button on her ear gear. There was a moment of silence and then a light voice after what a hologram picture appeared before them.

"Ayaka-sama, why are calling me?" Tadao's voice asked as the cobalt haired boy grinned widely. Ayaka glared at him but then smirked, "I want you to come to Raimon at 11 pm. See you then," the girl told and cut the call without even waiting for Tadao's answer.

Kanon stared at the girl with speechless expression, "Why?" he asked and Ayaka sighed while glancing at the person she loved. She looked up to the sky and told, "No matter who is he is, a pervert, cross-dresser or even my rival in love… He still is the Ace Striker of my team… So I need his help." the fire red haired girl smirked happily and pushed the doorbell. Soon a person walked to open the door. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Ayaka and Kanon standing behind her front door.

"Why are you guys here?" Noble Yura asked while not believing her eyes. Ayaka smiled happily and walked in.

**- 11pm At Raimon -**

"So is everyone here?" Ayaka questioned and after that she counted the people who had come. There were 10 of them if she counted Kanon and herself in. She girl smiled happily and looked at the people around her she surely had managed to get a great team.

From the original Raimon there was the Captain Kanon and then his two teammates. Gouenji Masato was the ace Striker of Raimon and Shiatori was midfielder. Also she had the two top of her own team Miki Tadao and Suzuno Yukio.

Yukio was also her second-cousin and the boy resembled his grandfather from his father side, Fuusuke very much. The boy had Icy-blue hair and copper colored eyes which he had got from Yukiko who his grandmother from his mothers' side. He was also clumsy person always getting hit by something and that's why he was always covered in bruises and scars. At the moment the boy was wearing a bandage around his messy hair which also covered his right eye.

Then there were the three captains who had sided with her. Mizuhara Yukio, a boy with long white hair and silver colored eyes and pale white skin. He had lot of potential as the captain of Freezing Ice and got the nickname "The Knight" as he was always protecting his younger sister. But this time this would get ugly as he had to battle against her.

Kanashimii Akumu going with the nickname "The Summoner". She had rebellious personality as she was sarcastic, sadistic and mean to other people, but Ayaka had gotten used to her personality. After all the girl with sharp red eyes and knee long blond hair was one of her commanders and best friends.

At Last there was Aldena Chinami lovely girl with waist long brown hair and shining blue eyes. Lumi's best friend, whom the teal haired girl loved from the bottom of her heart. Earning the title of "The Hermit" Chinami was the last one to be accepted in Sacred Seishin.

And last was the only manager, whom Ayaka accepted to come with them. After all she had no meaning bring managers when they needed players. But Yura was exception. The girl was the best strategist in Eternal Zero so she couldn't leave her behind. What if she suddenly decided to side with Arashi. Ayaka couldn't allow that to happen. Also she knew that something had been really strange with Yura lately so she needed to take care of the girl.

"Okay we need to get going, it's late already!" Ayaka told and then was about to press the button on her earpiece to summon Kuroko, the little smoky black colored box. But all of sudden someone interrupted her while speaking, "Mind if I come with you guys?" everyone turned around and their eyes widened when they saw the captain of Ogre standing before them.

"That's so mean, Sleed! I want to go with them too," a female voice was heard and then yet another person appeared. They were all surprised when they saw the manager of Mahou Koibito together with the Baddap. What was going on here?

"Sleed, what are you doing here… we're you supposed to be in the prison… and Taijiri where have you been I haven't seen you for a long time," Masato questioned and Taijiri eyes widened while she hid behind Baddap. The boy sighed and then turned to look at Ayaka.

"I have come to join your side, Nagumo-sama. It's thanks to Endou that I managed to escape from you fathers prison. I hope that you will accept me to fight along your side." the captain of Ogre spoke formally and then kneeled before Ayaka. The girl was taken aback by his actions and sighed.

"Raise your head, Sleed." the girl then told and Baddap looked at Ayaka, "I'm amazed that your still willing to join my sides even after all that that my father has done to you. Fine with me, come." the girl told with serious tone but then a light smile appeared on her face. Baddap smiled happily while being accepted by the princess.

"And you Endou… We're not going there to play. You still want to come with us?" Ayaka questioned and Taijiri nodded her head. The fire red haired girl smirked happily and then clapped her hands, "It good, then let's go!" she said while pressing the button. Kuroko appeared before everyone and Ayaka told them to hold hands.

"OHIMESAMA WHERE YOU WANT TO GO THIS TIME?" the female voice asked and Ayaka told her to return back to where Lumi and then others were. "Okay so F2I 55QF 98HJ, time line PAST!" the female yelled happily and suddenly a bright light appeared.

Kanon glanced at Ayaka who closed her other eye while biting her lip. He also noticed that the girl who body was shaking like crazy. His eyes widened in shock. "No Ayaka! Taking 12 people to the past… If you do this then…" the boy yelled worriedly but Ayaka just smiled at him. "Don't worry about me, everything will surely turnout for the best," the girl told while taking a deep breath and closed her eyes. Kanon shook his head while trying to keep himself together. This was really bad.

**- Back To The Past -**

"Ah, they're here!" Lumi shouted in happiness when suddenly a bright light appeared before everyone. When the light appeared a group of teens were standing on the soccer field. She ran to everyone while yelling, "Minna… I'm glad you're he.."

"AYAKA!" she suddenly heard Kanon's voice yelling and realized that something was wrong there. She immediately ran to where the dark teal haired boy was. "What's wrong?" Lumi asked. She saw Kanon kneeling on the ground and it seemed that someone was on his lap. It was Ayaka. The girl had lost her consciousness and was breathing heavily while being covered in wounds.

"What happened, why she's like this?" the teal haired girl asked and kneeled before Kanon who was embracing Ayaka. "That girl, she took 12 people here even thought she knew that her body wouldn't take it. Also Kuroko is now broken so we cannot go back…" the boy told as he caressed Ayaka's forehead. Lumi's eyes widened in shock.

"I can take of Ayaka-sama… but if Kuroko is broken then we're in deep trouble." the teal haired girl told and Kanon turned to her with questioning look. "What do you mean?" he asked. Lumi's expression darkened and she turned to look at Hitomi who was standing right behind here.

"My powers aren't as great as Ayaka-sama's so my Aoko can transport only two people. But Kuuya wanted to come too no matter what, so I had to take three people… and of course due to that Aoko is broken now. And you… your Akako will get broken as soon as you transport back to our time… alone…" the teal haired girl explained and Kanon's expression widened.

"The other ones who held these transportation stones are Arashi and Yoshii… who has been missing for sometime already…" Hitomi continued and Lumi stood up while giving a dark look, "Which means…" the girl couldn't say anymore…. she couldn't!

Kanon gulped loudly, "… that we cannot return back to our time anymore…" the boy said and Lumi nodded her head while glancing away from Kanon.

**- Little Further Away -**

A dark figure was spying on the Raimon team. A tear drop rolled down her cheek as she squeezed the tree behind which she was hiding. "Ayaka-sama, why you didn't take me with you," she questioned and then disappeared into light.

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: Sorry, this chapter is so rushed! I don't like it at all... gomen if it sucks!<p>

Ayaka: Don't say that after you've written it!

Sakuchii: But but...

Lumi: See you all sometime again! And don't forget to give some support!


	6. The First Faceoff!

Sakuchii: Ah, the next chapter is here! I'm sorry for the late delay!

Lumi: And sorry for the grammar mistakes, betaed version is out soon!

Sakuchii: Yeah, I finally have a beta! X)

Ayaka: Finally...

Gouenji: Yeah, Sakuchii doesn't own anything related to Inazuma. The other OC's belong to the rightfull owners!

* * *

><p><strong>Plan Six: The First Faceoff!<strong>  
><em>vs. Black and White<em>

A female with light brown hip length hair which was in two pigtail knocked a door lightly. When she heard a voice telling her to walk, in she opened the door and did as she was told to. "So, how did it go? Did you safely escort Ayaka-sama to the past?" a female with cheerful voice asked. The girl turned towards the voice and smiled kindly.

"Yep, my mission was accomplished!" she smiled and the other female grinned lightly. "So, what do we do now, Suzuno-sama?" the girl with black straight hair and orange eyes asked and a boy around the age of adulthood who was sitting on a chair, lying his cheek on his hand, turned to her and stared at her with his emotionless amber-colored eyes.

"Don't call him like that! You know that we should all call each other by our "Names"." suddenly a male voice interrupted and a boy with short purple hair and light violet highlights walked to the girl and stared at the girl murderous with his dark purple eyes. The other girl just humped and suddenly a pure white pigeon flew past the two females' after what they heard yet another voice speaking.

"Oh, come on! We're all in this together so let's get along, right -pyon?" the girl laughed all hyped up, as if she had just drank sugar to get herself so cheery, and the while pigeon landed of her shoulder and she petted it. The black-haired girl smiled at her and agreed while the purple haired boy crossed his arm in anger. After that the three of them and the light brown-haired female turned to the icy-blue haired boy.

The black-haired girl took a step ahead and bowed, "So what do we do now, Guardian?"

"We're not going to do anything. You guys should remember that we are the Arcane…"

**-OO-**

Ayaka squinted her eyes when she was finally getting her consciousness back and stood up. "Where am I?" she asked and Lumi immediately turned to her when she heard Ayaka speaking.

"Ayaka-sama you're finally awake! I'm so glad! I mean… Why did you risk yourself to bring so much people here? You know that Kuroko cannot take more than 10 people! That isn't possible, how can you do this to us?-" the teal haired girl kept throwing questions at Ayaka with worried tone. The fire-red haired girl couldn't keep up with Lumi's questions and ended up answering to none of them.

Before Ayaka could answer to Lumi the door suddenly opened and two girls walked in. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but the second half is starting soon." Haruka told with formal tone and Kazoe nodded her head while looking worried.

Lumi turned to the girls and kept a short pause, "So, what's the score?" the girl asked, hoping that everything was fine for Raimon. After all the team they were facing against was strong, but they couldn't allow themselves to be defeated, otherwise Ayaka would have to marry Arashi.

Kazoe glanced at Haruka and when the latter girl nodded she walked ahead and spoke, "Raimon is currently losing 3 to 4!" she spoke. Lumi's eyes widened in shock and Ayaka turned her head from Kazoe to Lumi and then back to Haruka. What was going on there?

"What's going on? What happened while I was unconscious?" Ayaka asked and the trio turned to her with desperate looks. Lumi took a deep breath and tried to calm her friend down, "Please stay calm no matter what I will say to you. The situation isn't as bad as it looks…" the teal haired girl told as she knew very well how Ayaka would react to her news. The fire-red haired girl nodded, but Lumi knew that she wouldn't be able to keep her temper down after she had told her everything.

"While you were unconscious Rellie suddenly appeared of out nowhere and… She kind of challenged Raimon into the first match of this competition… And now it's seems that we're losing…" Lumi's voice quieted down towards the end as she saw Ayaka's face turning pale from shock. The fire-red haired girl stood up from her bed and dashed out of the room while leaving Lumi to shout after her. "Ayaka-sama!"

"We better go after girl," Lumi told to Haruka and Kazoe and ran after her friend, while the latter two were left in the room. Haruka glanced at Kazoe who shrugged and then the duo went after Lumi.

"This can't be true! I won't let that to happen!" the fire-red haired girl mumbled to herself and cursed while running towards the entrance and then to the soccer field. When she finally saw the team playing her eyes widened as she saw them in such a bad state.

Endou was playing as the goalkeeper with Shirou, Kogure, Touko and Kabeyama as defenders. Kanon was in the midfield together with Hiroto, Midorikawa and Kidou. Gouenji and Someoka were playing as the forwards. Ayaka couldn't believe her eyes! Why on earth had they come up with that kind of group to fight against Rellie?

Ayaka then turned to see the opposing team and saw the girl staring at her with sadistic smirk. "No, please NO!" she whispered when seen that that girl was no longer Rellie... she had changed into her split personality Eiller. "NOO!"

Everyone turned around when their heard Ayaka's sudden scream and Hitori and Chinami and Tadao immediately ran to the girl to support her. " , what's going on? Why are you so freaked out?" Kuuya questioned and Ayaka took a deep breath while trying to calm herself down. Rellie herself was dangerous enough to have a match against, but if the girl had managed to turn into Eiller then they had no chance.

"Yura, if this continues what will the outcome be?" Ayaka questioned from the light brown-haired girl, while completely ignoring those who were supporting her. This wasn't the time to fall apart. She needed to come up with a plan to battle against Eiller.

Yura pressed her earpiece and froze for a moment. Everyone kept quiet, though the start whistle was heard as the second half was finally starting. The players started to run around the field and passed the ball while not really knowing what was happening in the bench.

Yura was still in trance, but soon she closed her eyes and spoke, "If this continues, then Raimon will lose 3 to 8." the girl told her answer and Ayaka sighed. She had been right, this group couldn't possible win against Eiller, not the way they were at the moment.

She was really glad for taking Yura with her. The girl was a manager because of her weak body but she was excellent strategist and had the great potential known as "possibility reading." She could predict the outcome and knew what to do in order to change it. That was the mystic power of Noble Yura.

"I knew it." Ayaka said and told Chinami and Tadao to let go of her. She then smiled at Hitori who was standing next to her. They needed to change the outcome after all they were not given to lose. "Yura, now tell me the way to change the result." the girl told in commanded tone and Yura glanced at her with mysterious look in her eyes. Ayaka didn't really like to command people like this, but somehow she always ended up doing it with Yura… it was as if the girl wanted to be commanded.

"We need change 11 and put Gouenji-kun on his place. Also Shiatori with the 18 and Mizuhara change with 13. Lumi is going to replace the 8 one." Everyone listened closely to Yura's words and when their heard the name of the manager of Aoi Yuki everyone's eyes widened in shock. What was this all about, why did she want a manager to play soccer.

"Ayaka-sama, please call Lumi-chan here, otherwise we will lose this game," Yura glanced at Ayaka with serious look and the fire-red haired girl ran to search for her dear friend. When Ayaka finally found Lumi walking to her together with the duo from the past, she quickly grabbed the teal haired girl's hand and dragged her together with her. "Come here for a moment,"

"Where are you taking me to?" the Lumi questioned and Ayaka suddenly stopped and turned to Lumi, "We need you to with this match." Lumi's eyes widened and she protested. "No way! I haven't stepped on the field since that day and I still don't want to! How can you ask me to play while knowing my reasons?" the girls eyes got little blurry and Lumi did her best to swallow up her tears.

Ayaka stopped and glanced at Lumi with her amber-colored eyes, which were full of sympathy and regret. Her expression was so kind, but at the same time so determined that Lumi's wall finally broke. If she just had to stand on the field it wouldn't matter. "I guess it needs to be done… for the victory, huh?" the teal haired girl said, still hesitating though, and Ayaka smiled happily. It was good that she could rely on her commanders.

Lumi and the three boys' changed their clothes and switched in, while Someoka, Touko, Hiroto and Midorikawa came to the bench. "Are you guys really sure about this?" Midorikawa questioned little doubtful, but stopped when he saw three angry pair of eyes staring at him. Ayaka, Yura and Hitori then turned to the field and sighed. "You guys, do your best."

Lumi stretched her arms and legs and tried to run for a while. It felt strange to stand on the field since she had stopped playing soccer after that fight when she pushed Rie off a cliff and the latter girl lost her memory. She couldn't forgive herself for hurting someone important to her and because soccer was cause of that all Lumi decided to play it. Only when Ayaka had asked her to become the manager of Aoi Yuki, she had agreed since it meant that she didn't have to play.

The whistle was heard and Gouenji passed the ball to Masato. Before the switch Raimon had just lost a point from Elleir's Black and White and were now losing 3-5. The forwards made their way to the Black and White's part of the field and Lumi watched closely as the midfielders followed them.

She recalled everything that she could remember from the opposing team and their rebellious captain. The team, that had black and white checkered shirt and black trousers, goalkeepers' uniform being completely white, was known for their offensive tactics. Rellie especially, when turned to Eiller, was very brutal, rude and mean. Lumi wondered just how could such a nice person turn into a devil.

Black and White had perfect offence and Rellie was the key stone to it. What they lacked was the defense. And that could be seen as Gouenji and Masato easily made their way past the forwards and midfielders. Their defenders were weak, but there was one but. Lumi saw Gouenji attacking the goal with his hissatsu shoot which the goalkeeper blocked easily. Yes, the goalkeeper was one of his kind.

Lumi stared at the goalkeeper - Konoe Akira, smoky black hair with matching eyes, just few years older than her – and she sighed. What were they supposed to do? How were they supposed to stop him? The teal haired girl then turned her head to Ayaka and Yura and the girls both nodded at her while looking serious.

Lumi sighed once more and headed forward. This was no good... she was going to break her promise… But now that she was on the field, she had no other choice but to attack, even though she was placed as the defender. She shook her head and dashed forward surprising both sides for her sudden actions. She easily made her way to the Black and White's defending area and glanced at Masato who was currently holding the ball.

"Pass the ball," she shouted and the older boy glanced at her confused but decided to do as she had asked. When Lumi got the ball she closed her eyes while gathering all her energy. She didn't really want to call it out, but for their fast win she had to do it. Even though it would bring back memories of Rie, she had to call it!

All of a sudden they all saw something dark coming from the girl and she then yelled, "The Goddess of Healing, Aceso." Lumi gathered her mind together so that her keshin would appear, but then she remembered the fight she had with Rie and her concentration was disturbed and the avatar broke without appearing.

Lumi's eyes widened in shock as she had failed to create her keshin and everyone from the future seemed to act the same way. Ayaka glanced at Yura while being completely upset and Yura closed her eyes, not saying anything to the girl.

Eiller on the other hand smirked happily and stole the ball from Lumi and then whispered to the girl. "It's still carving your heart, right? The day when you lost your dear friend... and she lost her memories of you…" Lumi's eyes glazed and she couldn't move her body while the fight from her past haunted her again.

**- Flashback -**

_"Onii-zan just told me, that you're going to move away tomorrow," the eight-year-old Utsunomiya Lumi told with grumpy face to her best friend Rie, as the couple was coming back from their soccer practice. The other girl turned to Lumi with shocked eyes, not expecting to hear that from the girl, "Why haven't you said anything to me?" the teal haired girl's eyes were watering as she sobbed her words out and Rie couldn't stop her tears either._

_"I didn't want to see you cry… I just wanted our last memories to be happy," Rie sobbed and sniffed hard while trying to explain something to Lumi. The other girl rubbed her wet eyes which suddenly glazed as if she was emotionless. Rie stopped immediately and stared at Lumi who had dark aura surrounding her. She had never seen her friend giving such strange aura and the sudden snapping got her completely off guard. It was like Lumi turned into completely different person._

_"I don't believe you. You just wanted to betray me and leave me alone. Just like mum and dad did!" she grabbed Rie's hand while squeezing it so hard that the other girl was crying out of pain. "No Lumi-chan stop, I didn't mean that! I'm not going to leave you! We're friends right!"_

_"Don't joke with me! What kind of friends leaves you all alone? Tell me! People lie, they betray each other… there's no love in this world! No one loves me!" Rie's whole body was shaking as Lumi stared at her with such scary and emotionless eyes as if she was ready to kill someone. The pain on her hand was so great that she wanted to scream, but she couldn't because she was afraid of her friend's reaction. What if she would do something that hurt her even more?_

_"No, Lumi! I won't betray you! I will stay with you! I will love you, forever!" Rie tried to calm her friend down, but the girl didn't seem to hear her words at all. Lumi then lowered her head and murmured, "The betrayers need to be punished." she finally let go of Rie's hand and just when the latter girl thought that she was free, Lumi suddenly pushed her to the road._

_Rie felled down four meters off the cliff and ended up in the middle of road right in front of a truck. The driver who was shocked of the young girl suddenly appearing before him he pressed the break but he wasn't quick enough and the car went off the road. As she was watching her friends still body from the cliff Lumi's eyes finally got their color back and she realized what she had done, "RIEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

**- End Of Flashback -**

Eiller was right, she still hadn't got over the accident with Rie and she was blaming herself for it. Lumi stood on the field frozen while Eiller made her way to the Raimon's part of the field. She then smirked happily and raised her jaw proudly.

"This is a real keshin!" the girl yelled and then a dark aura appeared behind her while forming up together. "Holy Demon!" an keshin of person, who resembled Oni appeared and Rellie then kicked the ball up, right in front of her face, "Black Darkness!" she then kicked the ball towards the goal and the ball went in like a cannon while leaving a trail of black light behind. Endou couldn't do anything against this quick attack.

Eiller sneered and then turned around to return back to her part of field. She walked past Lumi, who was still upset, remaining still and emotionless look while her eyes seemed so distant. It was like the girl wasn't in their world. Lumi slowly walked to her position, but it looked as if she wasn't going to leave it anymore. She was clearly afraid of something, and the incident had brought her trauma back.

Ayaka crossed her hands and placed them on top of her chest, praying for Lumi and the Raimon. Everyone on the bench could see that something was certainly wrong and Ayaka seemed to be really worried. "Lumi, do your best," the girl whispered to herself, having hard time to keep herself from interrupting the whole game. This was the very time when she should just wait and trust her commanders.

"What's exactly happening there? Lumi seems be having problems." Haruka suddenly walked to Ayaka and Yura, making the two girls to snap out of the game. They glanced at each other and then the red-haired girl sighed.

"Lumi used to play soccer when she was in kindergarten, but suddenly stopped in second grade. It seems that her friend was moving away, and the girl thought she would lose her, so she kind of snapped and pushed that girl off a cliff. The girl ended up being drove over by a truck and lost her memories of everything." Ayaka explained in serious tone. Yura sweat dropped at the girl, the 'kind of snapped' reference wasn't right for the mood.

"Lumi lost her parents when she was small and that's why she believes that everyone who is going to 'move away' or 'transferring school' would leave her. She never shows her tears, but has created that 'personality wall' to hide her real feelings." Yura continued and turned back to the field when hearing the whistle. It seemed that Raimon somehow managed to score.

Haruka and Kazoe were left stunned after hearing the future girls' words and turned to look at Lumi who seemed to be struggling.

The score was 4-5 to Black and White. Raimon really needed to pull themselves together to catch up with the other team and then even score another one as they had only ten more minutes to play. Eiller passed the ball to her teammates and the forwards were about to advance, but Kanon cut them in the middle and passed the ball to Masato who dribbled and then passed it on to Gouenji.

Lumi was frozen to defenders area. She wanted to advance up, but the memories of Rie didn't allow her to. Endou seemed to notice Lumi troubles and he suddenly yelled. "Don't let it get too much to your head! Remember to enjoy this match! Let's score and win!" Everyone smiled at his words and answered to him with a shout. Lumi turned to look at the boy and Endou grinned.

Kazoe and Haruka glanced at each other and nodded, "We can do it too,"

"Lumi-chan gambatte! Please score for us! You can do it!" Lumi suddenly head voices yelling from the benches and she was extremely surprised to see Kazoe and Haruka cheering for her. Ayaka smirked at the duo and then opened her mouth.

"Lumi attack with all power. Remember we still have to save Waya! Do this for him!" Lumi's eyes flashed when she heard the name of the boy who she had crush on. The sweet, yet total crybaby boy, who for the first time had went against her when siding with Arashi. Ayaka was right. She couldn't allow Arashi to control that innocent boy.

The girl pulled herself together with slapping her face and then headed towards the opposing goal. Raimon had lost the control of the ball and Eiller was dribbling towards Raimon's goal but Kogure stopped her and passed the ball to Kidou who dribbled the ball up, passing it to Mizuhara Yukio.

Lumi advanced forward, watching as the ball went from Yukio to Kanon then to Gouenji, Masato, Kanon and back Masato again. It was just like the first time, she raised her hand and yelled at the boy. "Pass the ball here," the girl yelled and when the ball was in her possession she unleashed her keshin. "The Goddess of Healing, Aceso." a beautiful woman with long blond hair appeared and she was dressed lightly in simple white dress, which had yellow stripes. Her skin was light yellow colored and she had ocean blue eyes.

Lumi smiled happily when she knew that she had managed to call out her keshin properly. Eiller though, wasn't so happy about the idea and she bit her lip while hissing in anger. "You little bitch leave me with no other choice!" she yelled as Lumi was already kicking towards the goal. "Come forth, Dual Soul!"

Ayaka felt that something great was coming, something that was even more powerful that Holy Demon, something no one of them would be able to stop.

But Lumi was one step ahead of Eiller and she kicked before latter was able to properly unleash her keshin. The ball flew past Eiller and even past Akira who had his view blocked by his captain. The score was tied and Black and White lost their way to interact with each other. Another goal was made just before the whistle and Raimon just barely won 6-5.

Eiller fell on the ground in complete shock and hit her hands on the ground. All of a sudden there was a strong light and four persons were standing around her. Arashi glanced first at Lumi and then he turned to Ayaka and bowed.

"I congratulate you for winning the first match. Wish you luck for the upcoming ones." the boy laughed. Ayaka's eyes sharpened and she stared at Arashi with murderous aura. She then turned to look at the boy with navy blue hair and bloody red eyes. The boy flinched at her stare and turned away while looking to the ground. Rei noticed Aito's strange behavior, which she hadn't felt on the first time they met with Ayaka, and she wondered what was going on. Did he have some kind of connection with that girl?

Eiller squeezed her hands and hit the ground while yelling. "NO I don't believe this! How can this be happening! How can I lose to that fucking puny little bitch! This is all your fault!" the girl lost her mind while dashing towards Lumi. Ruyo and Aito quickly grabbed Eiller and transported with her to the future. Arashi apologized for the rude behavior, "Until next time," he smirked and then disappeared into the thin air.

Everyone sighed of relieve as the enemy was finally gone and the guys from the benches ran to those on the field to congratulate them. Ayaka glanced at Junko and suddenly spoke, "When are the guys from other countries coming?" Junko was amused by her sudden question but answered to the girl. "In the weekend."

"Okay, then gather everyone here on Saturday at 13 PM." the red-haired girl laughed and then continued, "We're officially starting our war…"

**- Meanwhile In The Future -**

A dark figure entered the room, where a girl with indigo colored hair was sleeping in a big capsule in the middle of the room. The person wearing his white laboratory jacket walked to the girl while his cheeks were burning hot red. He placed his hand on the glass of the capsule and smiled kindly.

"The first match is over. Just wait my dear, soon you shall wake up from your eternal sleep,"

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: This is it, I'm sorry if it's crappy I suck at writing soccer match scenes...<p>

Ayaka: Ah you surely do! It's always like 1 vs 1 things... And here I wonder WHY are you even writing socce related stories?

Sakuchii: I have absolutely no idea

Lumi: Sigh... and see you guys again when we're coming back with an update!

~ deshii


	7. Players Gather!

Sakuchii: I'm finally back! It's been quite long time now hasn't it?

Ayaka: I think it has been long enough. But I'm glad that you remember us from time to time.

Sakuchii: Ehehe...

Lumi: Now, should we start with the chapter? I agree!

Ayaka: Don't go agreeing with your own suggestion... Lumi!

Hitori: Eh? Did someone say something?

Ayaka: (sigh) Let's just beging the chapter, okay?

* * *

><p><strong>Plan Seven: Players Gather! <strong>  
><em>Chairo, Kogamo &amp; Kinpatsu<em>

The pen Ayaka was holding kept steaming as the fire-redhead girl scribed the last name down. "Finally done!" she announced happily while putting down her pen and stretched her arms. After that she glanced at Yura who was sitting next to her and the girls smiled at each other.

They then heard a light knock on the door. "Come in!" Ayaka turned around in her chair to check who was coming in. The door opened and two figures entered the spacious room.

"This house surely is nice. I'm surprised that it was build already in Aiko-samas' days." Hitori smiled happily as she walked to Yura and Ayaka. The latter girl smirked while staring at her maid.

"I'm more surprised about the fact that the key I accidentally brought with me actually fitted the lock." Ayaka laughed. She usually didn't carry anything with her as Hitori was in charge of her belongings, but this time she had been lucky. Yura glanced at Ayaka with doubtful expression.

"Are you sure that we're allowed to stray here? I mean, won't your great-grandparents get angry?" the girl asked. After all it was better if they had as little connection with their ancestors as they could. And living in one of their houses couldn't be counted as having little to none connection.

Her question made Ayaka turn to her with wondering look. "I wouldn't mind it so much…" the girl then said and continued, "After all, this house has always been Okazaki – and later on Nagumo – family's summer villa. Also that tulip-guy already called Aiko-san and asked if it was okay for us to stay here." Ayaka smiled, not showing any respect towards her great-grandfather.

Hitomi couldn't hold her smile. Even though Ayaka was a mistress and the heir Nagumo family she sometimes had no manners in her behavior. She had most likely inherited that trait from Aiko. "Still, I'm amazed that they accepted us so gladly."

"Well, after Kanon suddenly appearing they wouldn't be surprised if someone else came too, right?" Lumi stated and Ayaka nodded. Of course that wasn't the case, but it would be for the best if people would believe it. She then glanced at Hitori who responded to her glance by serving her mistress some tea. "How's the planning going? Did you finish creating the teams?" Hitori asked, changing the topic.

Ayaka took a gulp from her tea and then turned to Hitori while smiling. "Sure, here they are." Hitori took the papers Ayaka was giving to her and then read them. Lumi walked next to Hitori and the girls read the papers together.

"THIS- WHAT?" the girls eyes widened in shock and they screamed. Ayaka crossed her arms and smirked widely when she saw two pairs of eyes staring at her, speechless. Lumi glanced at Ayaka and then changed her glance back to the paper.

"Are you sure of these teams? This is insane!" Lumi tried to convince her friend and teams captain, but Ayaka wouldn't change her opinion. "These are teams that Yura created and acknowledged so we have no choice but to believe in her power. This is all in order to win against Arashi-kun." the fire-red haired girl told and then stood up, having already finished her tea. She flipped her hair back and smiled.

"Let's go. It's time to announce the teams."

**-OO-**

"I have extremely bad feeling about this," Midorikawa suddenly sighed as he along with everyone form Aliea Gakuen walked towards the Raimons' soccer field. It was still ten minutes till the meeting time, but the field was already filled with players.

"Too many confusing things have happened in such short time. I'm still not completely sure what's going on…." Miu smiled lightly, turning her head to Midorikawa. The other boy agreed with her, he needed little more time to get the whole picture.

"Oh! Who cares about the motive! As long as we all gather together (and I get great plot ideas for my story) that's all that matters. (Ah, not to mention I'll get to see Rococo-san.)" a pierce voice of their team mate suddenly laughed as Hikari ran to Miu and Midorikawa and smacked their backs. She then grinned and fixed her glasses, which of course were fake… she just wanted to show off and look smart.

"No look who's talking. The great Watanabe Hikari who is only after some plot." Nagumo glared at Hikari while having his arms crossed. He still hadn't forgiven her for all the things she did while being in Aliea. Though he did respect her as a team mate; but he could never fully trust her.

"You surely recovered fast… It must have hurt to be rejected by Nagumo… though he's not a man worth of shedding tears for…" Suzuno mumbled, receiving deathly glares from both Nagumo and Hikari. The girl with buff haired girl smirked and then turned around while looking dramatic.

"Don't worry you guys, I'm not so desperate. I'm here all for the PLOT! (And Rococo-san!)" she assured while pointing high in the air. The rest of the gang sighed. No matter how she tried to hide it, it was obvious to everyone that she was there for that goalkeeper of Little Gigant. She had immediately offered to join them when someone had mentioned his name.

"Come on you daydreamer, let's go to meet up with everyone." Hiroto patted Hikari's head and the emerald eyed girl came down to earth. She pulled out her tongue while scratching the back of her head. After that she ran after her team mates.

**-OO-**

"Is everyone here?" Ayaka asked when she entered the soccer field. Everyone around her immediately quieted down and she took the silence as a positive answer to her question. She then waited for two adults to walk next to her and spoke only after that.

"I will now announce the teams that we have created with Yura-chan. There will the total of three teams with eleven members in each team. No substitutions… if something happens we will use members of other teams." Ayaka explained to everyone and continued after a short silence.

"The first team is couched by Kudou-san. Managers are Raimon-san, Kino-san and Watanabe-san." the girl told, actually bothering to use honorifics. She wasn't used to it, but as these people were like two hundred years older than she, Ayaka tried to use respecting way of speaking.

"Okay, the following names are members of Raimon Team One: Chairo."

"Endou Mamoru, Captain. Goalkeeper and Libero."

Endou was surprised when his name was called first. Moreover he was libero too? Ayaka stopped for not getting an answer and raised her head from the paper. "Endou-san?" the girl asked and the brown haired boy snapped out of it.

"Hai!" he answered with his cheerful voice.

"Tachimukai Yuuki, defender and goalkeeper."

"Yes!" Tachimukai answered excited. He was happy that he got into the same team as Endou.

"Kogure Yuuya, defender," Ayaka kept listing the names.

"Kushishishi…"

"Utsunomiya Lumi, defender," Lumi snapped when her name was called. She had read the teams' member list, but hadn't noticed her name there. But well, now that she was able to release her Keshin of course Ayaka would use her in the upcoming matches.

"Right here, Ayaka-san." Ayaka smirked at her friends' cheerful answer and continued.

"Kiyama Hiroto, midfielder."

"I'm on the same team as Endou-kun."

"Ichinose Kazuya, midfielder."

"I do what I can in order to save you guys." the brown-haired boy laughed. His cheerful expression caught Yura's eyes and the girl was not able to move her eyes away from him. Not even Ayaka's sudden yell interrupted her.

"Midorikawa Ryuuji, midfielder."

"Well that was obvious. After all earth has a saying like this; the early birth catches the worm." Midorikawa laughed. Everyone sweat dropped. He was famous for his sayings but this one had nothing to do with the current situation.

"Yukiko-chan, come and save your boyfriend before he embarrasses himself more…" Hikari sighed. Well this was not going great for her. She was on the same team and Hiroto and Midorikawa, but Rococo would most likely be on another team. "Why God. WHY?"

"Aisaka Kyuua, midfielder." Ayaka announced the last midfielder of Chairo. She then flipped the paper and continued. "And the following three will be forwards. Utsunomiya Toramaru, Gouenji Shuuya and Gouenji Masato."

"YES!" the trio answered, everyone in little different tone. Toramaru's eyes shined; he was going to be on the same team as Gouenji. He couldn't be happier. Ayaka smiled. Every member in Chairo; expect for Lumi and Aisaka; were originally members of Inazuma Japan.

They were of course the strongest after all they had won the FFI. Still, Yura had seen it better if they added Lumi and Aisaka to this team. And Ayaka didn't doubt her… She was called the Tailwind for a reason. Though sometimes people forgot what the reason was…

"That was it for the first team. Now the second team; Kogamo; is coached by Kira-san. Managers are Otonashi-san, Azumi-san, Terada-san and Amaterasu-san." Ayaka sighed, what was with this surrealist amount of managers. Gladly she got Lumi into Chairo, otherwise there would be four managers in each team.

The girl then coughed and continued, "Urupa Rococo. Captain and goalkeeper."

"Yes!" Rococo answered with a cheerful voice. He was surprised and happy at the same time that he was chosen as the captain for Kogamo.

"Chinami Aldena, defender."

"Sure," a faint voice behind Ayaka answered.

"Tsunami Jousuke, defender."

"Yoshaa!" Tsunami celebrated, he had got tired of waiting for his name to be called. Ayaka chuckled, but tried to keep her calm.

"Ichiban Hiroti, goalkeeper and defender."

Dead silence.

Ayaka's eyes widened and she turned her head to Hitori. The girl was spacing out while staring at the deep, blue sky with no clouds to be seen. Lumi tapped Hitori's shoulder and when the girl with dark purple hair snapped out of it she glanced at Lumi. After seeing the teal haired girls mouth move, Hiroti glanced at Ayaka and smiled. "Hai, I'll be in your care." she said and bowed at Hitomiko.

"Let's continue," Ayaka then yelled. They had far enough interruptions. Why people were spacing out at such important moment? "Mizuhara Yukio, defender."

"As you wish, Nagumo-sama."

"Shiatori, midfielder."

"Sure," a male with light blue haired answered.

"Kruger Mark, midfielder."

"Yes,"

"Kanashimii Akumu, midfielder."

"If Ayaka-sama says so." Akumu smiled happily.

"Fudou Akio, midfielder."

"Hmph." that answer was more than enough to convince Ayaka that the boy was listening to him. The girl then closed her eyes.

"And the two forwards. Endou Kanon and Fideo Aldena."

She wasn't sure if people had noticed it, but Kagamo was a team mixed up with FFI teams' and future teams' players. Fudou and Tsunami were the only original members for either Raimon or/and Inazuma Japan.

"Okay and then let's announce the members of last team; Kinpatsu." Ayaka laughed happily and continued before anyone could say a word. "Managers Kudou-san, Yura-chan, Umi-san and Kanashimii-san."

"Endou Junko. Goalkeeper!" Ayaka yelled as if she was in a hurry.

"Hai!" Junko answered out of habit when she heard her name being called.

"Fubuki Shirou, defender and forward."

"Yes."

"Kazemaru Ichirouta, defender." Ayaka smirked. Kazemaru was the only defender in the team who was not forward as well.

"Sure,"

"Tadao Miki, defender and forward."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" the boy yelled surprised but quieted down when he saw Ayaka's pierce glare. He quickly retired behind Kanon and answered with trembling voice. "As you wish, Ayaka-san…"

"Good. Baddap Sleed, midfielder and forward."

"Yes!"

"Kidou Yuuto, midfielder."

"Okay."

"Sakuma Jirou, midfielder."

"Yes!"

"Suzuno Fuusuke, forward."

"Yes…"

"Nagumo Haruya, forward."

"That's given,"

"Suzuno Yukio, forward and defender."

"Ok-kay…" the boy with messy icy-blue hair answered, looking little lost.

"And at last, Afuro Terumi. Captain and forward."

Aphrodi smirked, so he had been chosen as a captain. Luck was surely on his side. "Okay."

"Now that the teams are comple-" Ayaka explained but was cut off by a scream.

"EH? What about me? Where did you put me?" Tajiri panicked, being completely forgotten. Ayaka raised her eyebrow a little and glanced at Yura. The latter girl closed her eyes and shrugged. The fire-red haired girl sighed. There was only one team Tajiri could join.

"Okay, you're put as the fourth manager Chairo." Ayaka then smiled and was relieved that Lumi was put as player instead. It would be troubling to have five managers in one team.

"Chairo will train in Raimon, Kagamo will train in Teikoku and Kinpatsu's members will follow me to Okazaki's residence. Each coach will announce the training time and menu later. You're dismissed." Ayaka told satisfied with the result. She was about to leave, but then a voice interrupted her.

"Um, who's the coach of Kinpantsu. I'm sure that you didn't mention the name?" Junko asked. She had noticed that the other members were also curious, but none of them dared to ask her the question.

Ayaka smirked. She had wanted for this moment. "The coach… That's me of course! Kinpatsu's coach is Nagumo Ayaka."

"EHHH?"

**-OO-**

A woman with knee long and curly indigo-colored hair and amber eyes was watering red tulips while humming happily. She fixed her glasses and the blue tulip which was growing on her head.

"Aimi oba-san." she suddenly heard a voice calling for her and turned around. She saw a calm figure of a boy who was head taller than her walking towards her. She couldn't help but to smile when she stared straight into his cool and calm amber colored eyes.

"What is it, Yuuki-chan? And it's Aimi-chan. I might be your mothers' cousin and peer, but calling me oba-san makes me feel old." the woman giggled while blushing lightly. Yuuki's expression didn't change much, he just wanted to mention that he too wasn't found of the idea of having '-chan' added to his name. But he was too lazy to mention it to Aimi.

"Ayaka has made her move; her teams are ready." the icy-blue haired male told and Aimi's expression suddenly got serious. She glanced at her red tulips which were just blooming and then back at Yuuki.

"And what about Matsuki? What does he plan on doing?" the woman asked, suddenly getting worried about her niece. Things were proceeding far too fast. But maybe that was for the better. The faster it was over, the faster this whole disaster and the mixed up truth would be cleared. Really, why didn't could go the simplest way.

"He's planning on sending Kukki's team, Sweet Starlight." Yuuki told and then continue, "Should we make our move, Aimi oba-san?" he wasn't going to call her '-chan' till she stopped adding it to the end of his name.

"No, my niece is strong enough to survive this battle on her own." Aimi shook her head and remained silent for a moment. She needed to think for the best solution. Ayaka's transportation stone had broken down and Kanon could transport only himself.

"I guess, get Shinrei-chan to spy on Ayaka-chan. And tell her to report if something happens." Aimi told and then continued. "We are part of Arcane so we must make our move only at the last moment when there's absolutely nothing else to do. Till then, we must remain secret. Not even my brother-in-law knows about us…"

"Understood, Aimi-chan." Yuuki finally called his mothers cousin the way she wanted to be called. Aimi's eyes widened as she watched as the boy waved his hand and left the garden. The indigo-haired woman knelt down to look at her tulips and cut one of them.

She sniffed the sweet scent of it and smiled weakly. "Stay strong, my beloved niece."

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: I'm sorry for this short and dissapointing chapter after not updating for a long time.<p>

Ayaka: So, our next opponent is Sweet Starlight. Yura, which team would be the best to put against them?

Ayaka: YURA?

Lumi: Ayaka you forgot that Yura is not our authors character... She cannot be here with us.

Ayaka: Aww... my best strategist is lost...

Hitori: We saw some new characters! Such like Ayaka-sama's aunt. I wonder what kind of connection Yuuki has with Ayaka?

Sakuchii: I know that already! (evil laugh)

Lumi: YOU STOP RIGHT THERE. Anyway, we forgot to mention! The three teams which were created have each hidden meaning behind their names

**Chairo**: Means brown. Going after Endou's brown-colored hair.

**Kogamo**: Japanese word for teal. I know that Rococo's hair is actually dark bluish black (what the fuck). Teal was the closest color I could match with it.

**Kinpatsu:** Can you guess already? Yes, it's the last captains Aphrodi's blond hair!

Hiroti: So the names are after teams captains hair color. How creative of you Ayaka-sama.

Ayaka: It's more like our author is little too increative. Meh... Sometimes I hate her!

Sakuchii: (sweat drop) Still, I'm glad that you guys read this chapter and please leave a review. See you guys again sometime!

~ deshii


End file.
